A New Beginning
by LoveAnime101
Summary: Guess what? Terra's back. She came to be a Teen Titan again and possibly get back together with Beast Boy. But has he moved on from her after she told him things change? Who knows, but will there be drama? Oh yea. Read and Review, hope you like it! I won NOTHING!


**So I don't know why I'm doing this but I had a dream and it's been on my mind to write it. So this is a BB x Rae fic, and in it Terra comes back. But Beast Boy seems to have moved on to a certain telepath, while Terra has not, future problems? Oh you bet. **

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in TitansTower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their game station, shouts of 'Boo-yah' and 'Damn' were echoing through the entire common area. Raven was sitting on the couch reading her latest Horror/Romance novel, trying her hardest to concentrate and block out the shouts and loud music. Robin and Starfire had just gotten back from there date and were now quietly sitting at the table, she was petting and playing with Silkie and he was going over the latest crime reports.

Lately there hasn't been much trouble in the city so the team wasn't worried at the moment. That was, of course, until the security system started screeching its signal telling the Titans they had an intruder. All five of them immediately dropped what they were doing and raced down to the entrance doors, but they were most definitely surprised at what they saw next.

Large boulders were lying all around the entrance of the tower, smoke temporarily making everyone blind. The next few seconds they saw a shadow of a skinny girl walk out from the dust and dirt, until it was completely clear who she was, Terra. She looked at all of them and grinned, running up to them. "Hey guys, I'm back! Isn't it great? No longer a statue and ready to be a Titan again!" She said opening up her arms and waiting for her hugs, from who she thought was going to be from mainly Beast Boy and Starfire.

The five Titans looked at each other and then three members of the team looked at Raven and Beast Boy. Raven looked like she was about to murder someone, you could almost see her eyes turning a hazy red, and Beast Boy looked so worried everyone thought he was going to shrink in size and crawl to his room, which would be quite easy for him. Speaking of the green man, he was currently looking back and forth between Terra and Raven quickly to see what would happen. He could already see himself sitting in court testifying how Terra died. _'I am so screwed…' _he thought as he gulped.

Raven let out a breath of fire and teleported to her room. Terra who was now very confused looked at them, silently asking what her problem was. Beast Boy let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and simply said: "Fuck."

Beast Boy cautiously walked to Raven's room, thinking over what he would say to calm her down. Over the years the two of them have grown considerably closer. Instead of the anger Beast Boy would always cause Raven, she now had a more even and patient temper, plus Beast Boy was much more mature so that helped. Ever since Robin and Starfire started dating, the two have been spending more and more time together. He would now sit on the couch with her and they would read together, and Beast Boy had actually gotten her to play a few video games every once in a while, mostly when Cyborg would work on his car and he was lonely.

During those times he realized how special Raven was, not stay in her room and act creepy all the time like she used to. And he knew that the little (very little) thing he had with Terra, was not love like he had thought, but more of a crush. He knows what love is now. And he loves Raven. It was just telling her was the problem.

He didn't think she would like him like _that_. He thought she only pitied him, for some reason. He wasn't so sure but did know he could never tell her, unless she ever decided to reciprocate his feelings. He timidly got to her door and softly knocked. After a minute and a half he decided she wanted to be left alone so he was about to walk away when the door slowly opened, only to reveal a portion of the girls face.

'_Oh man, were back to that phase again. And just when I think we got past it.' _ "Uh, hey Rae, how are you doing?" He asked stuttering.

She looked at him with a blank expression and simply said "Fine. Why wouldn't I be? Just because she's back doesn't mean anything, except the fact that we have to watch her so what happened six years ago doesn't happen again."

"Yea, we probably should so she doesn't betray us again and try to take over the world." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You're right; we can't fully trust her yet." She looked at him surprised and opened up her door fully.

"Really, you think I'm right?" She asked unconvinced.

"Yea, of course I do. So, do you want to go to the common room and play a video game or read or something?" He smiled, making her smile too and nod.

"Alright, so what's with everyone? I was expecting hugs and cheers and a big welcome back. I mean c'mon, I was a statue for how long now, then I lost my memory? What's up?" Terra said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Well, um, I don't really know how to answer that without making it awkward or hurting your feelings." Cyborg said, finding a sudden interest in his metal feet. Terra looked at him curiously, not quite getting what he was saying.

"Well basically, we cannot fully trust you because of what happened a few years ago, with Slade. We do understand that you saved us and the city but, you…" Starfire said, slowly stopping not wanting to upset anyone.

"You hurt innocent people and tried to destroy us and the city. You even tried to crush Beast Boy to death; our teammate and friend. We can't trust you unless you prove to us that you've changed." Robin said standing up and crossing his arms. Terra looked down as her eyes brimmed with tears, but frankly none of the team cared.

"I know and I said I was sorry! Geeze I was tricked, Slade said he could train me with my powers and I believed him ok? I left because I didn't want to hurt anyone, but that's not what happened. But I did save all of you and the city, and that should be enough to prove to you that I've changed and I would've come back earlier but I lost my memory. Ask Beast Boy he'll tell you!" She said looking around the room for him. "Speaking of, where is Beast Boy? And Raven?"

"Well, um… we don't know right now. I think he went to go talk to Raven." Cyborg said.

"Oh I see. I thought they didn't like each other or couldn't get along!" Terra said through gritted teeth. Just then the two of them walked through the door, Beast Boy telling one of his latest jokes and earning a giggle from Raven. The rest of the team turned and saw them coming in.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Robin asked, his cold leader demeanor melting off and the relaxed, good friend coming back.

"Oh, we were just talking. Do you mind if we play video games? We just want to relax." Beast Boy asked as they walked over to the TV and the rest of the team.

'_What the hell is going on? The team doesn't trust me after everything I sacrificed for them? Raven and Beast Boy actually getting along and not fighting, and what is this with Raven actually playing __**video games **__and __**laughing**__? Something is definitely wrong here, and I need to change it back. Beast Boy is __**mine. **__And no gothic telepath is going to take him from me.' _Terra thought sending a glare Raven's way.

**So what did you guys think? Pretty good for a first chapter I must admit. One or two notes, the Titans are now in their twenties, either 21 or 22. And that little phase thing is when Raven always answers the door it's only a crack, just pretend Beast Boy got her to stop that, he also got her to come out of her shell. Lastly, if you are Terra lover or liker/ BB and Terra fan, this story is not for you. I repeat this story is NOT for you! So I don't want any reviews that say I'm being a jerk for making Terra a bitch or anything. Well I hoped you like it, please review!**


End file.
